The Wounds We Hide
by KNDfreak
Summary: I can't do this anymore! I can't. It's like no matter what I do, my brothers will never see me as their equal, as if I can't fight like them. A deeper look on Boomer's feelings about his brothers, his counterpart and her sisters, and life. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Jounal,

I think...instead of getting stronger, my brothers and I had gotten weaker since our rebirth. Don't get me wrong, it's great that we're alive and all, and kicking those powerpoofs' butt, but...something's missing.

When we were first created, we didn't act all silly like we are now. At the time, we were dead serious about hurting the girls and getting rid of them. Now, ever since our rebirth by Him, we're just...I don't know, different.

Take Butch, for example. When we had been younger, Butch didn't twitch like he was now; back then, Butch stood still and gamed about beating up the powerpuffs. This hasn't changed, but now it's like Butch would twitch every two seconds, and would you never guess because you're not living with the guy, but it's pretty annoying.

Brick, on the other hand, was more sinister than me and Butch. He enjoys beating the crap out of Blossom, and shows no sympathy for her (which I think is a lie) and just being a rude, bossy, leader he is. Brick wasn't like that in the beginning. Sure, at the beginning, Brick was a little mean, but not mean enough to hit me like I was his servent instead of his brother. I really, really did not like the fact that Brick and Butch think they can beat me.

As for me, I think I downgraded a little bit. Instead of being rougher and tougher than I was before, I actually care for my counterpart and her thoughts about it, and I get upset when my brothers always tease me for things I can't control. Well, excuse me for not thinking the same way as you Brick! At least, out of the three of us, I'm the most caring! And I'm sorry for being the crybaby of the group, Butch, but what do you expect when you treat me like dirt?

Sorry, getting wayyy overboard, and I'll explain things in a minute, but for right now, this is just an introduction.

My brothers will kill me if they knew I wrote in a...eugh, dairy. They will think I'm a girl or something, but I once heard that if you write in a personal book about your feelings, you might feel better. I think I will try it, since talking to Brick and Butch about my feelings are out of the question.

Hi, My name is Boomer Jojo and this, journal, is my everyday life and my deepest feelings.

_-Boomer_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

Where do I even begin? I think I should start off by telling you my name, and what I do for a living.

Hi, my name is Boomer Jojo and I'm a RowdyRuff Boy. I also have superpowers, and two brothers name Brick Jojo and Butch Jojo. I bet you know where this story is going, and that I will tell you about my parents right after, right?

Well...here's the thing; we, meaning my brothers and I, don't have parents. We were created, not born, unlike most kids, so we adopted one. His name is Mojo Jojo (hence the last the names), and well...he's not really a father.

Mojo Jojo is a monkey, and a bad one at that. He's what you call a villian, which means he's on the opposite side of good. There's a story about how he got like that, but that's for another time. Anyways, ever since we were born, my bros and I never had anyone to look up to, and were taught to fight for evil. Why? Well, here's where our counterparts, the Powerpuff Girls, come in.

These three little girls that their Professor, Professor Utonium, had created were the main reasons we were born. I guess, looking at it now, and even back then, it was a stupid reason to work for Mojo Jojo. Oh sure, at the time it WOULD make sense, as the girls have superpowers too, but we were boys; and at such a young age, we were rebellious. We didn't listen to our 'father' and even now, we still don't listen to anyone. We were different in our own ways, just like the girls.

Except...

We were more rougher, tougher, than the girls. They were weak, at least, that's what we'd thought, and couldn't beat us. Not some stupid girl; they were icky, and disgusting. We wouldn't allow a bunch of idiotic girls to destory us! Cause we were, you know, boys, and as the rule of nature, boys were mean and tougher than girls.

This is what we'd thought at the beginning.

Ever since our first defeat of the girls, when my brothers and I got kissed by our counterparts and blew up (yeah, I know, kinda silly and stupid reason for us to disappear, but we did), something about us was...off.

I guess I should start with the second time we fought the girls.

You see, after we were destoryed by that kiss, a month or so later, another villian decided to pick up what Mojo Jojo had left off. This guy's name was Him (don't ask, I don't know why either until I finally realize that Him was the Devil), who'd reborn us with the same task as Mojo Jojo; Destory the Powerpuffs.

At least Him was a little bit more helpful, he mixed some of his powers with our own to crush the girls, which worked, up until the girls embarrassed us by...well...there's really so many ways to answer this, so I'll just start by making a list of what the girls did.

Blossom (their leader, Brick's counterpart) pulled down Brick's pants (I'm _still_ laughing my ass off from that), Buttercup (tomboy of the group, Butch's counterpart) pinched Butch's cheek and babyfied him, and Bubbles (girly-girl, my counterpart) had turned me into a girl by spraying make-up on my face and began rocking me in her arms like...a baby.

Ahem.

Anyways, after that battle, our powers (except the ones we were born with) had been taken away, but we were still living, so that was great news. Now here comes the weird part.

I didn't notice it right away, but when we did have powers (not saying that we don't, cause we do. I'm talking about Him's magic), we were different. So much more different than when we were younger. For example, Butch twitch every two seconds, and it's really annoying, because I know he can't help it. It's like...he's unstabled or something, you know? Like his DNA is going off the wall.

Then there's Brick, and his sadistic ways.

I know Brick likes causing trouble, we all do, but there's something different about him. There's a nasty spark in his eyes whenever he hurts me or Blossom, and, truth be told, I don't like it. For the first time in my life, I fear my oldest brother, because of that stupid spark, and, like Butch, there may a day where he'll snap, and cause some serious damage. I...hate this fear, but it's lingering in my heart. To know one day, one day, Brick will do something unforgivable, and somebody may pay the consequence. I can just hope that it won't be Blossom he takes it out on, because I know he likes her now.

As for me, I'm just a bit lower than both my brothers.

I'm the sensitive one in the group, the one who, rather you know it or not, gets hurt easily. I may be blond, and a boy, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings (I'm writing this, aren't I?). It's just...my brothers don't believe me, and it's hard for me gain their trust now more than ever. It's like no matter what I do I will never be good enough to be seen as their equal, and treat me as if I'm the ground they walk on and spat at. It hurts to know that no matter what, my brothers will always tease me for the simpliest things, like asking a good question in the middle of battle (that has happened before).

I...I sometimes hate being me, because I know I'll never be good enough for them, my only family. I don't mind Jojo, though, as he was the only one who'd truly cared, but as far as I'm concern, my family, my brothers, actually, will think less of me because I'm not them. That I don't wish to fight girls anymore, because to me, it's pointless.

That's probably way I'm so miserable here; because I choose not to follow my brother's ways in the first place.

It's time for me to cook dinner again. I should probably go before Brick comes in here and starts yelling at me for being a minute late. I'll write more later. Bye Journal.

_-Boomer_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal,

It's been two years since our defeat against the girls. As of late, we never see each other as much as before. No, I'll take that back; we do, but because of our agreement a month back, my bros and I hardly cause trouble. I said hardly, doesn't mean we don't do it anymore. I mean, what's the harm in a _little _fun? Apparently, lots, because the girls were strick about it and that means we can't cause trouble around Townsville.

That doesn't mean we can't cause trouble with _them _though, as our soul purpose was to destory the powerpuffs, but since we hardly see each other because of our agreement, we can't.

It's confusing to you, so I'll try to explain the best way I can.

You see, the girls and my bros decided a peace treaty was in order. The girls won't kill us for exchange that we don't destory the town, or bully the citizens of Townsville like before. Despite Brick's anger and Butch's temper tantum, we agreed. Little did the girls know, we still cause maythem for them to clean up, and bother _them _because we now go to the same school as they.

More on that subject later.

And throughout the teasing and torture of Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, I can't help but wonder...

Is _that _all we're good for? To mess with the girls who, quite frankly, didn't do anything to us? To make them miserable because, simply put it, we were a weapon to be us against the goody goodies?

It makes me sad now that I think about it.

Throughout my whole life, I had never knew my, ours, purpose was except for destorying the Powerpuffs. And I really can't help but ask;

_Why?_

Because a monkey turned bad was a lousy villian? Because even the devil can't kill off good natured girls? Why did we have to be use for evil and nothing more? Why did we have be thrown away as trash simply because the girls were good (pun not intended) at what they do? Ever since they were born, they've been fighting crime. What did you expect when, years down the road later, you come up with an idea to stop the girls once and for all?

I'm not knocking my brothers and I down; we _had _a couple of wins when fighting the girls, but they've always manage to come back and kick our sorry butts back to the toliet we'd came (don't ask, Mojo was in jail at that time) from. So, yeah, we were strong enough to keep up with the girls.

However, all this time I've never thought about it before.

Was being bad all we're good for? I mean, nobody else taught us anything different and after our second defeat of the girls, we were abandon. My bros and I lived by ourselves for a long time before finally, as much as I hate to admit it, we came crawling back to Jojo, begging for shelter.

Just because we live with him, doesn't mean we're part of his schemes.

Mojo may have taken us in, but like all of the rest, had ignored us. He left us the duties of cleaning his little lab, house, whatever you want to call it, up while plotting his revenge (for the fifteenth thousand time, or more) against the girls. He'd never once call us in for a piece of the action; just shoved us aside as if we're nothing of importance.

I can't tell you how much that hurts.

It's hard growing up without a parent; without someone to guide you. Whenever I see Mojo, I was desperately wishing we would take care of us back, because he _did _create us, after all, and even at that time, when my brothers and I were young and stupid, I _had _looked up to him. Between him and Him, I perfer Mojo over Him any day of the week.

But Mojo don't want us.

I guess this is okay with my bros, because you know, they're tougher than me, so they don't really care as much. Brick shoves it off and taunts the monkey because he can, and Butch just plain out ignores him. As for me, I try to help out the best way I can without being called a baby for it.

But I can't help it; I feel as though I owe it to him.

My brothers _hated _this though, and calls me weak for submitting to the monkey. They usually glare at me with disain in their eyes while I help clean up. It's not that I'm weak, because my bros knows me better than that, but again, I can't help it. I told you I've drowngraded from the Boomer you once knew, that I wasn't the same and didn't get a kick out of messing with the girls like Brick and Butch do. I've told you that I can't be that way anymore because of my feelings and my heart; that even though I can despise and hate all I want, it won't change the fact that I care. That I will never be able to do bad whenever I feel guilt, and horror and betrayal all because I'm friends with a puff.

Yes, I said it! I made friends with my counterpart!

I'm so angry right now, so hurt, as memories flash into my mind and how I got up til this point with my bros. As of right now, I'm at a standstill with my brothers, if I can even call them that now.

But there's so much more I want to say to you, Journal, so much more to write about and how my situation came to this. How I came into a crying, whimpering, baby that I am, all because of my friendship with Bubbles, all because I can't hit anything without feeling remorse, all because I'm the weaker link of the team. About how everything that I once knew was a lie and how the boiling point of no return came to me, and how I was abandon by my brothers.

How everything just fell apart.

_-Boomer_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal,

Alright, on with the school subject. Well, as it turns out, Mojo really didn't want us to do nothing with our lives (_"Not while living under my house."_) and decided to send us to school. What the monkey had failed to realize was that this was the same school the girls were going to; Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. When we _did _find out about it, my brothers screamed, cursed, yelled, hollard, and even _threatened _Mojo to take us off the roll, or at least, find another school.

_"Now boys," He said with a smile of happiness on his face. Brick and Butch were unamused. "This could be your chance to destory them! I mean, isn't that what you wanted?"_

_"Are you kidding me? We aren't even allowed to use our powers! What makes you think we'll be able to do such a thing idiot?" Brick yelled, his red eyes glowing in anger. Butch began cracking his knuckles, just as Mojo chuckled nervously._

_"Now boys, it's just-"_

_"Shut up!" Brick yelled, moving in closer to the monkey, who'd squealed a 'Don't hurt me!' before getting severly beat up by my brothers._

Needless to say, this did nothing to change the monkey's mind. He _insisted _that what he was doing was a good idea, and that eventually, we _will _get our turn.

Yeah, right.

Anyways, after being forced into school the Powerpuffs were in, this where that stupid treaty came into place. We never did cause trouble outside of school, but while we were there, we would try to find a way. Sadly, for Butch and Brick, perhabs, the girls choose to ignore us and usually, we end up in trouble.

Brick's pissed about that, so was Butch, but for me? I didn't care. As always, I was just following the leader, because, you know, Brick's older than me (so he claims. Now that I think about it, we'd never discuss whose older than who), so we naturally follow his lead.

I guess this is why my bros feels the need to call me weak. Because I'd never stopped to think that maybe, maybe, if I spoke my mind, they would have treated me better, way they are now.

Bad memories are flashing in my mind, so I'll just stop writing bad things and start writing good things.

There really isn't much at this point, except...

I guess I should start talking about my friendship with Bubbles now. You see, it was little before the agreement, that Bubbles and I had last seen each other, when my brothers had made me angry for the last time...

_"Stupid Butch, stupid Brick. Who do they think they are treating me like...like...like a dog! Yeah, that's the word. Dog. Did they really think I'm their lapdog? After all we've done?" I mumbled to myself. You see, Brick, Butch, and I had a little disagreement about who was washing the dishes this time. Now, let me explain something to you; I've ALWAYS wash the dishes, because my brothers had never gotten their lazy asses off the couch and actually help out with the chores. Usually, me and Mojo were the only two who'd done it. So, when my bros had finally decided to help out, it naturally caused an fight broke out, and little to no surprise, I was the one who'd clean up the mess._

_Quite frankly, I grew tired of Brick's and Butch's bossy attitude towards me, and fought back. This didn't make things better, and I was left with an aching shoulder and a bruise eye for my back talk, causing me to stomp out of the house whenever I feel like I was blowing a fuse._

_So, after this scene, I began walking around Townsville, cooling off a little bit. I've manage to make it to City Park, my temper gone, when I heard the sounds of someone crying. Normally, I wouldn't care for it, especially around my brothers, but I knew this sound. In fact, the crying sound was so familar to me, because I was the one who'd caused it._

_Bubbles._

_Turning around, I spotted my blue counterpart all alone by the lake, tears falling down her face. _

_The sound of her crying pulled at my heart, and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. My curiousity getting the better of me, I decided to walk to her and ask her myself._

_"Whatcha cryin' for, puff?" I asked, trying to sound tough, but failing at it. Bubbles looked over at me and glared, which caught me off guard._

_"Like you care. Just leave me alone." She said, sniffling. I raise an eyebrow at her, my curiousity full blown._

_"Not until you tell me why you are crying. Where's your sisters?"_

_"Where's your brothers?" She hissed, making me winch at the anger in her voice. Ouch._

_"Okay, I get it. I'll back off." I said, turning away as I mumbled under my breath. "Last time I'll ever be nice to a puff..."_

_"Wait!" I turned around to see Bubbles looking at me. "Don't go, I'll tell you, just...don't leave me." She whimpered, and the sound pulled at my heart again._

_"Well?" I asked, a little impatient. She let out a shaky breath as she told me her story._

_"My sisters and I...had gotten into a fight. They ask me about my strange personality lately, and I told them that nothing was wrong, and everything's alright with me." Then she started to shake. "But, they kept asking, and I kept telling them that I was fine. They didn't believe me, told me that I should stop trying to hide, in Buttercup's words, like a baby I am. Then I lost it. I yelled, I screamed, I told them to leave me alone, because I didn't want this. I didn't want to be this..." Then she cried, tears falling from her face again._

_Suddenly, I understand what she was talking about, and felt sorry for her and her sisters. I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me. I smiled sadly, sending her a private message._

_Yeah, I know the feeling._

_"I understand." I said, and I told her my story. "I didn't want to be a villain, but I didn't know what else to be. Throughout my whole life, that was all I had ever known to be. It didn't help that my brothers and I had no guidance whats so ever. It was hard, trying to live the life Mojo tried to create for us." I said._

_"My sisters and I didn't know how to be a superhero either." Bubbles said. "We had to learn from our mistakes." I raise an eyebrow at that, and Bubbles continued. "Before we were heroes, the citizens of Townsville thought we were bad, because we didn't know how to use our powers yet. We ended up destorying a lot of buildings because of it, and actually helped Mojo become who he is today. We had the professor, sure, but what good is it when even he had neglected to tell us what we had to learn the hard way?"_

_At that, the thought both angered me, and punched me in the gut. How could the guy neglected to tell the things he'd created how to use their powers for good? Just like how Mojo neglected to tell us what to do other then to destory the powerpuffs?_

_It was a double-edge sword, honestly._

_"Hey, Boomer?" I looked at her. "Thanks for listening, and thanks for understanding. If I told them, they won't believe me."_

_"Who?"_

_"My sisters. Blossom would try to make an excuse for what we are, saying that we are the perfect little girls, though, we may have our moments. And Buttercup will deny it, saying it's all in my head, and that I was stupid to think we weren't superheroes, because we fight crime." She said, nearly in tears again._

_"Same with my bros. Brick wouldn't listen to reason, and Butch is too stupid to comprehend what I am saying, and call me a crybaby even if I did explain." I growled, my mind turning back to my brothers, and their haunting laughter. Bubbles sniffled._

_"Thank you, maybe I am not as alone as I thought." The blonde whispered, making me roll my eyes in a mocking tone._

_"Whatever." She giggled, which brought a smile to my face. It was quiet after a while, and I was about to head home to face my brothers when Bubbles grabbed my arm._

_"Boomer, I, I think I want to be friends with you. This fighting between us...it's getting old. Can we settle our differences and just get along?" She asked, looking at me with pleading, baby blue eyes that could melt hearts of many, including mines. I swallowed my pride, brothers be damned, and nodded._

_"Sure Bubbles,I would like that very much." I said, shaking her hand. We both smiled at each other and went our seperate ways._

This is one of my favorite memories of Bubbles and I. It had been the start of something brand new, and for once in my miserable life, I was actually happy with the decision I'd made.

But you know what they say; good times never last forever.

_-Boomer_


End file.
